Vodka
by taniz
Summary: 40% de alcohol muggle es suficiente para dejar a cualquiera tambaleandose por las paredes del castillo, por muy Sirius Black que sea. Regalo para Saku-ann Slash.


**_DISCLAIMER: nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y yo escribo sin fines de lucro._**

_Felicidades Saku-ann :D_

El reto era: dulce/cumpleaños/vodka

* * *

Lo mejor de ser sangre limpia y amante de los muggles, es que uno puede tener lo mejor de ambos bandos. Por ejemplo, Sirius está disfrutando en grande la fiesta de aquella noche. Come lo que los elfos domésticos prepararon, bebe hidromiel. Pero también está vistiendo unos jeans bastante cómodos, con una camisa que _realza su guapura_. Según sus propias palabras.

-¿Todo bien?- grita para tratar de que su amigo lo escuche a pesar del ruido. James le hace señas de que no le ha entendido.

-QUE SI ESTÁ TODO BIEN- Cornamenta asiente y le guiñe el ojo. Luego se va por ahí. A acosar a Lily o algo así.

Sirius mueve la cabeza al compás de la música y camina por ahí. Ve mucha gente conocida pero no le apetece hablar con ninguno. Se la había estado pasando de maravilla hasta que Remus dejó de bailar con él y se fue a hablar con, realmente no sabía su nombre, pero compartía clases con Lupin. No era que ambas cosas tuvieran conexión, claro que no. Era una coincidencia, pero sólo quería recordar en qué momento se empezó a aburrir y ese era su único punto de referencia.

Volvió junto a la mesa de la comida y se llevó un puñado de los **dulces** de colores que el anfitrión había colocado en un recipiente en forma de corazón. Paseó su mirada por toda la mesa pero no se le antojó nada más, así que caminó hasta la de las bebidas. Hidromiel, jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla, Whisky de fuego, **Vodka**… un momento ¿vodka? Se acercó a esa botella de dudosa procedencia y miró la etiqueta.

"40% de alcohol"

Frunció el ceño. Había conocido casi todas las bebidas del mundo mágico, o al menos todas las que Hosmade y su casa le habían permitido conocer. Pero Vodka no era una de ellas. Destapó la botella y la olió. Un aroma fuerte le hizo arrugar la nariz y alejar el recipiente. Pero era un Gryyffindor, por Merlín. Así que tomó un vaso de los que estaban en la mesa y echó un poco de aquel líquido trasparente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo llevó a la boca y tragó. Sintió como si le quemaran la garganta y luego el esófago. La boca se le impregnó de aquel sabor y agitó la cabeza, agobiado por lo fuerte que era aquello.

-¿Te gusta el licor muggle?- Sirius no conocía al chico que le estaba hablando.

-¿Esto es muggle?- eso explicaría el por qué no había oído hablar de él.

-Si- el chico de ojos oscuros que tenía enfrente asintió.

-Joder, son unos genios.- Sirius se sirvió otro vaso y cuando lo bebió, de un solo golpe, tuvo la misma reacción y su acompañante se echó a reír.

-No tienes aguante Black.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó el Merodeador, más curioso que con brusquedad.

-Sirius- dijo Lupin, tocándole la espalda. Se puso a la altura de su hombro –Smith- Remus hizo un gesto cortés al joven que le había estado hablando a su amigo. El de los ojos oscuros, entendió. Se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente que bailaba, un poco borracha y un poco promiscua, en la pista de en medio.

-¿Quién era ese?- inquirió Sirius, mientras se servía otro poco de Vodka, el cual por cierto, estaba delicioso. Y doloroso. Una combinación ganadora.

-Joshua Smith. Está un curso por debajo de nosotros. Sirius, creo que deberías…- Sirius tragó el licor -…dejar de beber.

-¿Por qué? Es una bebida muggle. Deberías probarla- vertió más, ahora en otro vaso y se lo ofreció a Remus –Anda, prueba.

El aludido negó con la cabeza. –Sirius, el vodka no se toma así.

-¿A no? Creí que sería de muy mal gusto beber de la botella.

-Sí, sería de muy mal gusto, por eso nadie lo hace. Los muggles lo que hacen es diluirla con otra bebida, porque el vodka solo es muy fuerte.

-Bien. ¿Te apetece con Whisky o con hidromiel, Lunático?- Remus sonrió.

-Con nada de eso. Prueba con el refresco de toronja.

-Puaj- Sacó la lengua con gesto de asco –Mejor probemos con el de calabaza.

Remus le quitó la botella. –Estás un poco borracho Sirius

-¿QUÉ? No me jodas Remus, no estaría ebrio pero ni con cincuenta de estas botellas.

-Perfecto, has lo que quieras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Eran las 4 de la mañana y ya era 03 de julio, cuando Sirius entró por la puerta del dormitorio. James seguro estaba en una jornada intensa de sexo con una desconocida y Peter quizás siguiera comiendo en la fiesta. Sólo Remus había regresado, hacía ya dos horas, cuando lo vio tambalearse por la habitación. Pero en lugar de detenerse en su cama, caminó hasta la suya. El licántropo sintió el corazón comenzar a latirle a toda máquina.

-Hola- dijo Sirius. Su voz sonaba pastosa y ronca. Estaba borrachísimo. Remus se movió para darle espacio.

-Hola, Canuto- los ojos grises de Sirius le buscaron en la oscuridad. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Excitado- Remus abrió mucho los ojos. Levantó una ceja y luego, segundos después optó por reírse de lo que seguro era sólo una broma.

-No estoy jugando Remus- le costaba pronunciar la s, y sin embargo se las arregló para hablar refinadamente. Lo más refinado que puede hablar alguien al borde de una congestión alcohólica, claro.

-Vamos Sirius. Tienes que dormir…- comenzó a levantarse para llevar al animago hasta su cama, pero éste le jaló del brazo y Lupin quedó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Tu fiesta, fue la mejor a la que he asistido- el olor a alcohol se metió por la nariz del Merodeador de ojos miel. Y con el sentido tan agudo del olfato, los ojos del lobo destellaron por un instante. El Vodka le emborrachó el cerebro un poco, lo suficiente para permanecer ahí, a dos centímetros de Sirius. –Feliz **cumpleaños**, Lunático.-

Estaba tan aturdido todavía, por el cúmulo de sensaciones (el aliento cálido mesclado con alcohol y dulce, su entrepierna que se estaba poniendo dura, la oscuridad, el peligro de que cualquier merodeador entrara, las ganas que tenía de comerse a Sirius desde hace años) que tardó otros varios segundos en responder.

-Hoy no es mi cumpleaños- Sirius se alejó de él, sólo un poco, y Remus contuvo la respiración. A esa nueva distancia pudo ver a su amigo con más claridad. Aún en esa penumbra, hicieron contacto visual. Sirius se acercó, más aún que antes y Lupin todavía no había respirado. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gimotear _"coño, Sirius, estás borracho, ya vete a dormir."_

Los labios del animago le cortaron los pensamientos. Ahora tenía esa calidez del aliento pero dentro de sí mismo. Jadeó y volvió a respirar, mientras estaba siendo besado por su amigo. Sirius levantó la mano con que se había estado sosteniendo a la cama, y la puso en la mejilla de Remus, donde una barba escasa estaba creciendo apenas al ras de su piel. El licántropo, en cambio, se sobresaltó por el tacto. Sirius tenía las manos ásperas. Y su lengua sabía indudablemente a vodka. Cuando el beso comenzó a ir más rápido, Sirius tumbó a Lupin sobre la cama y a horcajadas se puso sobre él. Agarró su mandíbula con ambas manos y siguió besándolo. Remus sabía que Sirius seguramente podría sentir su propia erección y se ruborizó pero, al mismo tiempo, eso lo excitó más. Se separaron un momento y Black decidió que verdaderamente estaba caliente. Desabrochó el botón del pantalón de su amigo y coló una mano por debajo de su ropa interior. Remus arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la mano del otro tocarle ahí. Se mordió el labio y Sirius, que luchaba contra la oscuridad para ver, tuvo ganas de besarlo otra vez. Y lo hizo.

-Quizás no sea tu cumpleaños Lunático…- Sirius comenzó a susurrar en su oído y bajó hasta su cuello para lamerlo. –Pero es tu día de suerte-

0o00o0o0o0o0o00ooo

Cuando Black abrió los ojos, el sol le estaba dando en la cara. Giró hasta el otro lado y se tapó con la sábana. Intentó volver a dormir, hasta que una punzada en la cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de que no lo lograría aunque quisiera. La boca la tenía pastosa, los ojos hinchados, el cuerpo le dolía y sentía todavía el sabor del vodka.

Se preguntó por qué estaba solo en su propia cama, si recordaba que había dormido en la de Remus.

Se sentó cama, con los pies en el suelo y entró al baño. La regadera estaba encendida.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Sirius, mientras se rascaba un párpado cerrado.

-Remus- dentro de la bañera, el licántropo se había puesto tenso cuando escuchó a alguien ingresar al baño.

-Buenos días- dijo un poco incómodo -Oye Moony…- era ahora o nunca -¿Ayer nosotros…?

-No.- los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron se sorpresa

-¿No?

-No.- a menos que el vodka tuviera efectos alucinógenos, él recordaba haber irrumpido en la habitación y besar a su amigo. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí- Remus carraspeó - Y también estoy seguro que nunca había visto a nadie vomitar tanto.

Sirius no dijo nada. Pero como una vez cada 100 años, se ruborizó.

Y corrió a lavarse los dientes.

* * *

_Uf..._

_¿reviews?_

_t a n i z_


End file.
